45 facts about Bright
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Funny and Romantic facts About Bright and Rein dedicating to SzDream 5


1: When Bright Finally recover he felt Guilty when he found out that All this time Rein had like him and he was so stupid to realize.

2:When Bright ask Rein to be his girlfriend He spend one day in the hospital taking care of a Faint Rein.

3:When Bright and the gang when to the beach He Stare at Rein Breast for 28 min.

4:He almost got kill by Altezza cause he forgot her birthday.

5:Bright and Shade When for a guys night out And he got so drunk That i thief when into the bar stole the TV and he chase him around saying he forgot the control remote.

6:Bright was surprise Rein was the First one to ask for Sex.

7:He fainted when Rein says she wanted sex.

8:Shade and Bright had a competion Who will make Their Wife pregnant first When Fine and Rein found out Well let just says they almost had their pines Cut off.

9:Rein wanted to Try out for Soccer but She could not make a encouraging words where Don't feel bad. A lot of people have no talent.

10: Shade ask Bright how Can he and Rein always agree he said My wife and I always compromise. I admit I'm wrong and she agrees with me.

11:Shade and Auler Where talking about marriage and Arrange one And Bright laugh while saying It's funny when people discuss Love Marriage vs Arranged. It's like asking someone, if suicide is better or being murdered.

12:Bright Cry when Rein told him he was gonna be a daddy.

13:When Bright was with Rein while she was giving Birth He fainted when he saw the baby Head coming out.

14;He name his baby girl Diamante That means Diamond in Spanish.

15:Bright Got Sad that Rein needed to go back to the sun kingdom to finish some work With Fine.

16:Shade On April Fools Prank Rein and made her hair Pink with the help of Shad But What Rein did not know was that Bright also help.

17:Rein always talk about having a puppy And He buy her one for Her birthday.

18:A person ask Bright Who dose he love more His daughter or His Wife he told Both cause he can choose between to woman's that complete his life.

19:Rein had problems On her second Pregnancy So Bright pray if The baby Got healthy he would shave his head bald .

20:When Rein Second child was born Bright came home with his head Shave.

21:It took him 2 month For his head to grow back.

22;He is very protective of His daughter and his second child.

23:His second child was a boy.

24:rein name The child Lucifer witch mean light in German.

25:Bright was bored and text Shade saying "Sometimes I sneak into your house and stay in your closet and watch you. I did that the other day. And I stole a pair of your underwear."

26:Ten min later after he text-ed that to Shade .Shade When to his house demanding for him to give his underwear Back.

27:He text-ed Diamante saying your mom dog die lol, Thinking it mean lots of love.

28:he wrote a poem to Rein and also a song.

29:He and Lucifer where discussing cheesing thing to say and Bright said Here's the key to my house, my car... and my...He did not get to finish cause Lucifer says thanks you i would take the car please.

30:Bright And Rein where Discussing about her Period begin late and Rein say Why periods?Why can't mother nature just text me and be la 'Waddup girl you ain't pregnant have a great week.

31:I bitch was Filtering with Bright in Ballroom with Rein in front of her and she ask Rein what her wish was and Rein said I wish you can sometimes punch someone in the face with no consequences cause i have i urge to punch your little dick face but can but don't worried honey Watch your back.

32:Everyday before going to sleep Bright tell Rein he love her 100 times.

33:Bright was scolding Diamante For having bad Grade in math and she ask what dose Math mean and Bright said he don't know and she answer M.A.T.H = Mental Abuse to Humans.

34:Rein was in the school Principal Office cause Diamante have been bully by a bitch While Talking to the principal the Bitch say what the big deal she is just a brat who can defend her self Rein said Give your mouth and legs a break and shut them for once.

35:Rein and Bright First kiss was Under the Moon .

36:Shade and Bright Where planing on Having a trip together with Fine and Rein so they can Finally Relax cause they been doing to much work.

37:Bright when Almost when to Jail with Shade For trying to kill diamante and Luna Boyfriends.

38: Bright got jealous when he found out that how nice Shade treated Rein in the past.

39:Bright is scared of the Dark so that why he hugs Rein All the time when they sleep.

40:On Rein birthday he pay people To put firework that says i love you Rein.

41:Rein buy him a hamster as a pet and he name him Hamster.

42:He and Rein had a huge argument and to make it up he spend the whole day with her shopping and had a romantic dinner.

43:when Rein feel down he buys her 12 roses.

44:On the first date with Rein he buys 12 roses 11 real and 1 fake he says he would stop loving her until the last roses die.

45:He make sure to let Rein Know how much in love he is with her everyday.


End file.
